


Loyalty

by sstwins



Series: Ouran High School Host Club [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, lol this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: The loyalty that Mori feels to Mitsukuni is something that few others can understand.





	Loyalty

No one else could ever truly understand what Mori felt whenever he was around Mitsukuni. He knew that some people had it pegged down as just a matter of honor. Because their families were so close, and his family was typically subservient, it made sense that he would be so loyal to Mitsukuni. Some people thought that it came out of a romantic affection for the other boy, but Mori had never been sure of his feelings in that way. No, there was a deeper connection between the two, more than anyone could ever really comprehend.

He supposed that the twins understood it the most. They shared that bond that went beyond words, where even if the other person was in the wrong, you still felt the need to defend them. No fights lasted for long. Hikaru and Kaoru were more flashy in their closeness, but it made Mori comfortable to be around them, because he didn’t have to explain himself. 

Being with Mitsukuni felt like being with himself. Any time he was on his own, Mori felt like half of a person, like a shadow. His life was nothing without looking out for another. And even though Mitsukuni rarely showed it, Mori knew that the other boy felt the same way.


End file.
